


Бессмертия не существует

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU (Comics), The Batman who Laughs - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Surrealism, Unrequited Lust, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Бэтмен, который смеется, считает себя бессмертным. Но смертельный удар — всегда смертельный удар. Просто некоторым его сложнее нанести.А бессмертия не существует.
Relationships: The Batman Who Laughs | Dark Earth-22 Bruce Wayne/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Бессмертия не существует

**Понедельник**

Чужие пальцы сжимали горло.

Холодные белые пальцы, твердые, как камни или тиски, с выкрашенными черным ногтями. Все остальное было под стать. Черная кожа, блестящие серебром клепки, раззявленный в усмешке рот с ярко-красными губами и рядом неправдоподобно белых зубов. И маска. Железная шипованная маска, закрывающая глаза. Были ли под ней вообще глаза?

Он появился из ниоткуда и стал ужасом, равным которому не было в Готэме. Говорили, что он пришел из самого Ада, что за ним следуют демоны и что сам Дьявол нашептывает ему приказы и благодарности. Еще говорили, что он появился из другой Вселенной, такой же, как эта, только жизнь в ней пошла чуть-чуть по-другому.

Он называл себя «Бэтмен, который смеется» и сначала это было весело, ново и ни к чему не обязывало.

А потом чужие пальцы тисками сжались на горле и в блестящем металле маски Джокер увидел свои собственные глаза. Широко распахнутые, расфокусированные и испуганные.

— Я убил своего Джокера, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется. — Я убил твоего Бэтмена. Остались только мы.

Ему очевидно не было весело, но он скалился в кривом подобии улыбки и ему достаточно было чуть сильнее сжать пальцы, чтобы убить и этого Джокера тоже. Между белоснежных зубов высунулся длинный багрово-красный язык. Джокер почувствовал прикосновение этого языка к своей щеке, горячее и липкое.

В глазах упрямо темнело. На ощупь Джокер нашел в кармане складной нож, выщелкнул лезвие и всадил в обтянутый черной кожей живот. Горячее брызнуло на оголившуюся кожу между рукавом рубашки и краем тонкой перчатки.

— Занятно, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Он ослабил хватку и Джокер, наконец, смог вдохнуть, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Второй удар вышел слабее первого, рукоять ножа скользила во влажной от крови перчатке. В третий раз ударить не удалось, потому что стальные, как кандалы, пальцы с черными ногтями сомкнулись теперь на запястье.

Бэтмен, который смеется, склонил голову к плечу и поднял выпачканную кровью руку Джокера выше, к мутному лунному свету.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сообщил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Он прошелся языком по коже перчатки, от пальцев к запястью, слизывая кровь; Джокер ударил его в живот кулаком свободной руки раньше, чем язык достиг голой кожи. Бэтмен, который смеется, глухо выдохнул, наклонившись вперед. Его дыхание пахло кровью и тухлым мясом, длинные шипы его маски процарапали кирпичную стену над плечом Джокера.

— Мне нравится, что ты меня не боишься, — поделился Бэтмен, который смеется.

Прикосновение его губ к коже под челюстью показалось болезненным, как удар. Джокер втолкнул пальцы в оставленную ножом рану на животе Бэтмена, который смеется, заставив крупное, затянутое в черную кожу тело задрожать.

— Сегодня я не буду тебя убивать, — пообещал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Поцелуй был ленивый и грубый, шип маски погладил Джокера по голове безмолвным обещанием: дернешься — и распорет кожу.

А потом Бэтмен, который смеется, просто ушел, не потрудившись ни лишить Джокера сознания, ни забрать его нож. Как будто знал, что главный клоун Готэма ничего не сможет ему сделать.

Он был прав. Все, что Джокер мог сделать — сползти по стене за заляпанный кровью асфальт.

**Вторник**

За тяжелыми портьерами поднималось солнце.

Дерзкий луч просачивался сквозь щелку неплотно задернутого бархата, рисовал длинную полосу на клетчатом полу, натыкался на остроносый ботинок и поднимался вверх, чтобы расплыться пятном света по обтянутому фиолетовой тканью острому колену.

— Я слышал, как ты вошел, — сказал Джокер неразборчиво.

Бокал плясал перед глазами и Джокеру не с первого раза удалось поймать тонкую ножку.

— Конечно, — согласился вкрадчивый голос.

От этого голоса поднимались волосы на загривке и вдоль спины пробирало холодом. Джокер передернул плечами и опрокинул содержимое бокала в рот. Холод под рубашкой чуть утихал от действия алкоголя.

— Вермут, — поморщился Джокер, не оборачиваясь к гостю. — Женский напиток, но так пьянит.

Он слушал неторопливые шаги за спиной и так же неторопливо вел пальцем в ярко-фиолетовой перчатке вверх по толстому боку опустевшей бутылки. Когда звук изменился — незваный гость сошел с ковровой дорожки и шагнул на паркет, пальцы Джокера сомкнулись на горлышке. Стеклянное дно звонко врезалось в кромку стола, осколки, алмазами блестящие в обнаглевшем солнечном луче, рассыпались по полу. Джокер уже стоял, развернувшись к гостю и вертел в отведенной в сторону руке бутылочную розочку, щерящуюся острыми краями.

Бэтмен, который смеется, был все так же страшен. Его фигура: выгнутые назад плечи, широкая грудь, плотно обтянутая черной кожей, мертвецки бледные пальцы — вызывала невольные ассоциации с ожившим ночным кошмаром, воплощением ужаса.

Раньше таким кошмаром в Готэме был Джокер.

Розочка с размаха вошла в укрытый черной кожей живот, красное хлынуло внутрь бутылки, собралось каплями на горлышке. Джокер надавил сильнее, чувствуя, как Бэтмен, который смеется, пошатывается. Чужое липкое дыхание обожгло щеку, звук чужого сердцебиения бил по ушам.

— Рядом со мной, — вкрадчиво заметил Бэтмен, который смеется, — ты кажешься почти нормальным.

— Каждый безумец безумен по-своему, — дернул плечом Джокер.

Дерево столешницы ударило по лопаткам, хрустнул придавленный бокал и осколки стекла впились в бедро — боль едва пробилась в оглушенное алкоголем сознание. Пальцы Бэтмена, который смеется, заскользили по животу, красное капало на рубашку Джокера — тот чувствовал только жаркую влагу, но знал, что это кровь, значит, красная. Губы у Бэтмена, который смеется, тоже были красными.

— Меня нельзя убить, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется. Растянул в улыбке огромный рот, обнажая ряд блестящих от слюны зубов. — Потому что смерти нет.

Звякнул ремень, горячая ладонь опустилась на пах. Джокер вкрутил бутылочную розочку в чужой живот, надавил, но Бэтмен, который смеется, был слишком тяжел и жарок, чтобы можно было сбросить его с себя. Пальцы сомкнулись на члене, медный запах крови щекотал ноздри, подначивая возбуждение.

— Тебя заводит кровь, — заметил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер почувствовал его ладонь на своей руке, той, которая сжимала бутылку, потом вымазанные кровью пальцы с черными ногтями прошлись по лицу. Джокер осознал сразу — слишком часто делал так сам — Бэтмен, который смеется, рисовал кровавую улыбку на его губах.

От вкуса крови зашумело в ушах, горячее разлилось по бедрам и спине, и навалилось возбуждение, густое и липкое, как алкогольный туман. Джокера действительно заводила кровь — чужая.

Пальцы двигались на члене, Бэтмен, который смеется, нависал сверху и бутылка, глубоко врезавшаяся в его живот, сдвигалась при каждом вдохе. Руки Джокера заливало кровью, густой и горячей, такой горячей, что от удовольствия сбивалось дыхание. Поцелуй вышел медный, горько-сладкий от крови. Джокер не ответил, но Бэтмену, который смеется, это и не было нужно.

Липкая от крови ладонь сжалась вдруг на горле, заставив захлебнуться воздухом, Бэтмен, который смеется, наклонился ниже. Джокер почувствовал, как в лоб уперся острый кончик шипа на его маске, но не отвернулся — иногда боль заводила его тоже. Как сейчас. Боль прошлась вертикально через весь лоб, замерла на переносице, жар мчался по венам и стиснутое горло сохло от недостатка воздуха.

— В этом городе может быть только один монстр, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер скривился в улыбке, но засмеяться не смог.

Оргазм накрыл его оглушающей волной за мгновение до потери сознания.

**Среда**

Пули врезались в плоть со сладким, чмокающим звуком. От каждого выстрела Бэтмена, который смеется, дергало назад и кровь в безжалостном театральном свете казалась барговой на черной коже.

— Бессмертия не существует, — Джокер улыбался и от жара софитов грим плавился на губах. — Даже боги — смертны. Просто их сложнее убить.

Пистолет в вытянутой руке глухо щелкнул пустой обоймой.

Бэтмен, который смеется, стоял на другом конце сцены. Медленно, как будто он был актером, он поднял руку, тронул собственную грудь, где дыры от пуль наливались кровью, а потом неторопливо сунул пальцы в рот.

— Не оставляй попыток, — посоветовал он Джокеру.

Джокер вбил новую обойму, улыбнулся — от улыбки саднило уголки губ.

Выстрел.

Бэтмен, который смеется, шел к нему, и пули лишь чуть задерживали его, как будто он был зомби. Вот только Джокер знал доподлинно, какие у Бэтмена, который смеется, горячие руки и губы и какая раскаленная, густая кровь. Знал, какой он отвратительно, неправдоподобно живой.

Бэтмен, который смеется, был одержим Джокером. Вот только он был не тем Бэтменом, который Джокеру был нужен.

— Пули заканчиваются, — улыбнулся Бэтмен, который смеется. По губам у него текла кровь, малиновая в слепящем свете софитов, завораживающе-притягательная. — Ничто не вечно...

Джокер шагнул к нему, не выпуская пистолета из вытянутой руки. Отдача дергала кисть, гильзы звякали о покрытие сцены.

— Кроме смерти, — дуло пистолета уперлось Бэтмену, который смеется, в вытянутую ладонь.

Выстрел.

В белой коже осталась круглая окровавленная дыра. Через эту дыру Бэтмен, который смеется, смотрел на теряющийся в темноте зал.

— Посмотри, — предложил он Джокеру. — Они так прекрасны в своей вечности. Посмотри же.

Джокер повернул голову, бросил короткий взгляд на ряды кресел. Зал был полон и все люди в нем были мертвы. Щерились в посмертных кривых улыбках черные рты, глаза запали и бескровные лица выделялись в темноте гипсовыми масками. 

Ладонь лишилась веса пистолета — взяв Джокер за запястье, Бэтмен, который смеется, отобрал оружие. С деловым видом высыпал патроны, те зазвенели, покатившись в стороны.

— Представление не зависит от зрителей, — теперь обнаженные в улыбке зубы Бэтмена, который смеется, отливали красным.

Джокер отшатнулся было, но чужая рука сгребла его за воротник рубашки, рванула вперед, и покрытие сцены ударило по коленям. Тень Бэтмена, который смеется, заслонила собой свет софитов.

— Ты знаешь, что секс — это не про любовь? — доверительно спросил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Капля крови, сорвавшаяся с его губ, упала Джокеру на лоб издевательским символом благословения.

— Секс — это про власть.

Горячее дуло — Бэтмен, который смеется, держал пистолет приставленным к паху — уперлось Джокеру в подбородок. Поднялось выше: Джокер чувствовал, как грим на губах плавится от жара металла.

— Не вынуждай выбивать тебе зубы, — предостерег Бэтмен, который смеется. Не было смысла объяснять подробно — они оба понимали, чего тот хочет.

Металл был горячим, чуть липким от следов пальцев, горьким от смазки. Металл плавил грим, когда Джокер сомкнул губы на скользком стволе. Тяжесть легла на язык, скользнула глубже, в горло. Подбородок уперся в холодные пальцы Бэтмена, который смеется, смыкающиеся на рукояти.

— Не торопись, — посоветовал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Он толкнулся бедрами вперед и горячий ствол проехался по языку, царапнул небо. Слюна была горькой, в горле комом собиралась тошнота, сердце исступленно билось в ушах и перед глазами ослепляюще горела заклепка на чужом кожаном костюме, отражающая свет софитов.

Пальцы Бэтмена, который смеется, сжались в волосах Джокера, дернули голову вперед. Зубы скрипнули по металлу ствола, из распоротой губы заструилась кровь, ко вкусу железа и смазки добавился горьковатый привкус меди.

Бэтмен, который смеется, теперь дышал тяжело и громко, стонал, и его пальцы в волосах Джокера то сжимались, то ослабляли хватку. Как будто он на самом деле испытывал наслаждение, как будто это его член, а не ствол пистолета, вылизывали языком.

Впрочем, Бэтмен, который смеется, наверняка испытывал наслаждение: все-таки секс — это власть. И самое большое наслаждение дарует именно она.

Рука из волос неожиданно переместилась на подбородок, потянула вверх, вынуждая Джокера приподнять голову. Рот Бэтмена, который смеется, растянулся в жуткой, как открытая рана, улыбке — от уха до уха.

— Хочу увидеть, как твои мозги дополнят декорации, — промурлыкал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер не увидел, догадался по этой улыбке, по интонациям, что именно сейчас будет, дернулся. Он не боялся боли, но смерть не входила в его планы. Особенно смерть от рук Бэтмена, который смеется.

Чужая рука удержала капканом. Оглушительно щелкнул пустой магазин, голову дернуло назад и уши заполнил вязкий, настойчивый звон.

— Упс, патронов нет, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

И, откинув голову, расхохотался.

**Четверг**

Карусель мигала лампочками и вращалась, из динамика звучала развеселая мелодия, то и дело прерываемая помехами. Краска на карусельных лошадках облупилась, внутренние механизмы скрипели и даже музыка не могла заглушить этого скрипа.

— Я жил здесь раньше, — сказал Джокер.

Он стоял, держась за одну из опорных стоек карусели, и ветер приятно щекотал ноющие виски.

Карусель делала четыре оборота в минуту и Джокер видел Бэтмена, который смеется, каждые пятнадцать секунд.

— А теперь ты распугал всех моих людей, — укорил Джокер Бэтмена, который смеется.

— Мне плевать на твоих людей, — откликнулся Бэтмен, который смеется. 

Очередной поворот карусели смазал его улыбку. Губы под гримом закровили, когда Джокер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Никто не может пугать моих людей, кроме меня, — заверил он Бэтмена, который смеется.

Карусель чуть дернуло, механизмы скрипнули натужнее и громче, и через пятнадцать секунд Джокер больше не увидел Бэтмена, который смеется.

— А как же Бэтмен? — поинтересовались за спиной.

Джокер не стал оборачиваться; дыхание Бэтмена, который смеется, обжигало его шею над воротником рубашки.

— Ты не мой Бэтмен, — Джокер дернул плечом.

— Но других нет, — выдохнули в ухо.

Руки Бэтмена, который смеется, оковами обхватили поперек живота, черная кожа его костюма в свете мигающих лампочек казалась то желтой, то красной, то зеленой. Мерцающие капли — извечная Готэмская морось — блестели цветной росой. Джокер откинулся спиной на грудь Бэтмена, который смеется, вдохнул запах кожи и безумия, въевшейся крови, металла и дождя с привкусом химии.

От Бэтмена должно было пахнуть иначе. От его, Джокера, Бэтмена пахло пластиком, потом, лосьоном для бритья и чуть-чуть — электричеством. Теплой человеческой кожей, кофе и мятным спреем для рта, за которым едва заметен был запах сигарет.

Джокер закрыл глаза.

Бэтмен, который смеется, прижался к его шее влажными губами, шип на маске с треском прорвал пиджак на плече.

— Я одержим тобой, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Я знаю, — согласился Джокер.

Это такая игра: Бэтмен всегда одержим Джокером, Джокер всегда одержим Бэтменом.

Вот только Джокер был одержим другим Бэтменом.

Ладонь с черными ногтями заскользила по животу ниже, легла на ширинку, жаркая даже через ткань. Другая ладонь сунулась между пуговиц рубашки, пальцы вжались в голую кожу. Вместо губ шеи теперь касались зубы, сжимались неторопливо и плавно, и в захваченной в их капкан коже рождалась тягучая и сладкая боль.

Когда зубы разжались, удовольствие растеклось по плечам к шее, и слегка потеплело внизу живота.

— Ты ждал меня? — спросил Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Нет, но ты всегда приходишь.

Чужая ладонь погладила через ткань настойчивее, ощутимее. Зубы впились теперь в плечо — туда, где был разорван пиджак. Джокер вдохнул влажный воздух, от мерцания огней только сильнее ныли виски.

Бэтмен, который смеется, был чудовищем, воплощением ужаса, равным которому не было в Готэме. Но Джокеру не нужно было чудовище, у него уже было одно. Это чудовище он видел в заляпанном старом зеркале, в прозрачных витринах магазинах и в лужах на выщербленном асфальте. 

Чудовища Джокера не привлекали — в этом был весь смысл.

— Знаешь, чем отличаются шокеры разных классов? — спросил Джокер невпопад.

Смех рождался в горле, путался на языке непроглоченным комом, преддверием тошноты, и все никак не срывался с губ. Бэтмену, который смеется, было все равно: он драл пиджак и рубашку на плече Джокера зубами, кусал оголенную кожу, и от каждого укуса тело дергало брезгливым возбуждением и шумело в ушах.

— Первый класс шокеров — это премиум сегмент, — пояснил Джокер. — Максимальная мощность, пиковое напряжение на электродах. Убойная сила. 

— Меня нельзя убить, — напомнил Бэтмен, который смеется. — Тем более шокером.

Его язык теперь жарко и влажно ласкал искусанное плечо, ладонь сжималась на члене, натянувшем ткань брюк, и молния ширинки впивалась в кожу.

Пластиковый корпус шокера уютно лег в ладонь, Джокер опустил руку, не спеша активировать оружие.

— Смысл электрошокера не в том, чтобы кого-то убить, — проговорил он. — Основная идея шокера в том, чтобы нарушить систему нервных связей. Дезориентировать и заставить потерять контроль над мышцами.

— Смысл в том, чтобы причинить мне боль? — проницательно уточнил Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Начинать нужно с малого, — философски откликнулся Джокер.

Он вжал электроды шокера в бедро Бэтмена, который смеется, и жужжание электричества располосовало трескучую музыку из динамика. Разряд в восемьдесят тысяч вольт вкупе с напряжением в двести девяносто герц мог пробить шести сантиметровую броню, что уж говорить о кожаных брюках. Влажная одежда Бэтмена, который смеется, послужила отличным проводником.

Ток пробил их прижатые друг к другу тела острой, отчаянной болью. Джокер почувствовал, как бессистемно сокращаются мышцы в конечностях, в ушах взвился шум и картинка перед глазами распалась на мелькание цветных пятен. Бэтмен, который смеется, обнял его поперек груди сведенной судорогой рукой и расхохотался надсадно и хрипло. От этого смеха, а еще от впаянного в боль удовольствия, Джокера окатило вдруг оргазмом, болезненным и тяжелым, выворачивающим и без того хаотично сокращающиеся мышцы.

Джокер успел запомнить, как Бэтмен, который смеется, отобрал у него шокер, а после не запомнил ничего, потому что мельтешение цветных огней перед глазами превратилось вдруг в темноту.

**Пятница**

Сквозь грязные прямоугольные окна, прижатые к самому потолку, просачивался закат. Лучи заходящего солнца окрашивали в грязно-розовый тронутые ржавчиной громады станков с облупившейся краской, заливали светом горы стружки, спрятавшейся по углам, превращаяли ее в нарезанное кольцами золото. В ямах просевшего бетонного пола собиралась вода.

Джокер стоял, прислонившись спиной к холодному боку станка, и слушал чужие шаги.

Бэтмен, который смеется, не спешил. Он двигался неторопливо, как будто был уверен, что получит все, что захочет.

Джокер облизнул губы, вкус слюны во рту смешался с гримом и потом.

Закатные лучи неторопливо скользили по столам с брошенными деталями и металлическими болванками — завод был заброшен не так давно, и готэмская преступность еще не определилось, кому обчистить его первым. Джокер огляделся по сторонам, выбирая оружие — в его руках оружием могло быть все, что угодно.

— В этом царстве смерти ты пахнешь жизнью, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

На стеллаже — два шага вперед, три влево — расположились длинные и тонкие металлические цилиндры. В средней части цилиндров было выточено нечто вроде ступенек, и сами цилиндры были до блеска отполированы. Должно быть, какой-то специфический инструмент. Даже судя по виду эти метровые палки были тяжелыми и опасными, этакая готэмская версия окинавской тонфы.

Хотелось послушать, как у Бэтмена, который смеется, под ударом хрустнут кости.

Джокер подобрал с ближайшего стола увесистый гаечный ключ, швырнул вправо и бросился вперед и влево, когда ключ звонко ударился обо что-то, а многоголосое металлическое эхо подхватило звук падения.

Шлифованная поверхность железного цилиндра уютно легла в ладонь. Джокер развернулся рывком и длинный конец железяки врезался в плечо Бэтмену, который смеется, вдруг оказавшемуся совсем близко. Сила инерции едва не вывихнув Джокеру локоть.

Бэтмена, который смеется, развернуло в бок, и Джокер ударил снова, по спине, вынуждая того опуститься на колено. Губы тянуло в жестокой, яростной усмешке, и в горле собирался ком, но смех все никак не рождался во рту.

— Обычно мне не нравится причинять боль, — заметил Джокер. 

Дыхание сбивалось, металлический цилиндр оттягивал руку. На вырезанных в металле ступеньках собралась кровь: она текла у Бэтмена, который смеется, из уха, рисовала красную линию на белой шее и пряталась в черной коже воротника.

— Но тебе я подарю всю боль мира, — пообещал Джокер.

— Я не чувствую боли, — отозвался Бэтмен, который смеется.

Следующий удар не достиг цели: белая рука с черными ногтями поймала цилиндр на середине движения. Сладко хрустнуло запястье, но Бэтмен, который смеется, кажется, не заметил.

Он дернул инструмент на себя, вырывая из рук Джокера — нагревшийся от движения металл обжег ладони.

Джокер рванул в сторону и вбок раньше, чем Бэтмен, который смеется, поднялся на ноги: не хотелось почувствовать на себе, как треснут сломанные ребра. Не то, чтобы Джокеру было дело до боли, но звук собственных сломанных костей вызывал у него слишком уж неприятные воспоминания.

Нога провалилась в заполненную водой узкую выемку на полу, хрустнула, подворачиваясь, лодыжка, и Джокер не упал только потому, что уцепился за угловатый бок ближайшего станка. Острые металл распорол кожу перчаток, засаднили исцарапанные ладони.

— Тебе не следовало бежать, — заметил Бэтмен, который смеется, и снова оказался так близко, что Джокер почувствовал его гнилостное дыхание на своем виске.

— Сегодня у меня нет настроения сокращать дистанцию, — улыбнулся Джокер, встав ровно.

Мышцы лица сводило судорогой, 

— Это твое здание? — невпопад уточнил Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Могло бы быть моим, — Джокер передернул плечом. — Мне сейчас немного не до недвижимости.

— Никогда не понимал, зачем нужно что-то материальное, статичное, неживое, — заметил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер ожидал от него чего угодно, только не того, что Бэтмен, который смеется, опустится перед ним на колени.

Закат за грязными окнами отгорел, по огромному помещению цеха расползалась темнота, до того таившаяся по углам. В этой темноте остовы станков казались диковинными зверями, а Бэтмен, который смеется — их чудовищным, безумным, пугающим вожаком.

Джокер видел его улыбку — частокол белых зубов в сгущающейся тьме.

— Меня пленяет жизнь и свобода, — поделился Бэтмен, который смеется. — И то, как жизнь отчаянно рвется на свободу, оказавшись в ловушку.

Ладони Бэтмена, который смеется, легли на бедра, их горячечный жар просачивался даже через ткань брюк.

— Мне нравится, что ты не можешь двигаться, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Ему нравился Джокер.

Бэтмен всегда одержим Джокером. Даже если уже убил одного, «своего» Джокера.

— А мне нет, — откликнулся Джокер.

Звякнул ремень, вжухнула, расстегнувшись, ширинка, отлетевшая пуговица брюк плюхнулась в воду под ногами. Джокер ориентировался по звукам, потому что наступающая отовсюду темнота укрывала собой все. 

— Ты не носишь белье, — заметил Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Только по пятницам, — заверил его Джокер. 

Он боялся бы Бэтмена, который смеется, если бы умел бояться. Сейчас было просто любопытно, прохладно и немного скучновато. Джокер потрогал пальцами ледяной металл шлема на голове Бэтмена, который смеется, просто так, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

Он не ожидал, что Бэтмен, который смеется, возьмет у него в рот.

— Вау, — выдохнул Джокер.

Влажный рот оказался горячим, жадным, смелым, и внизу живота тут же потеплело. Больше не было холодно, воздух, касающийся обнаженных бедер, освежал мгновенно согревшуюся кожу. Возбуждение пришло неторопливо, разлилось удовольствием, ускорило движение крови в истерзанных Аркхэмом венах. Острые шипы на шлеме Бэтмена, который смеется, вспороли рубашку Джокера, проткнули кожу на животе, входя в плоть — и удовольствие взвилось тысячекратно. Бэтмен, который смеется, невольно пробил бы ему кишечник в двух местах, не будь Джокер таким худым: пострадал только подкожный жир, да кожа, на которой и без того было достаточно шрамов. От ощущения горячей крови, стекающей из проткнутых шипами дыр, вниз, к бедрам, удовольствие накатывало медленными волнами.

Джокеру было бы стыдно, если бы он умел стыдиться.

К застрявшей ноге подбиралась судорога, покалывала стопу в насквозь промокшем носке, скручивала лодыжку, и это тоже ощущалось удовольствием. Джокер различил металлический блеск свисающего с потолка крюка, уцепился за него двумя руками, чтобы перераспределить вес. Бэтмен, который смеется, придержал его за бедра. Ошеломление от ощущения подсыхающей на коже крови вместе с прикосновением горячих ладоней вкупе с жадностью жаркого влажного рта сорвалось с губ шумным выдохом.

Бэтмен, который смеется, ласкал его теперь языком, щекотно, быстро, не останавливаясь, и от этого мурашками прошивало спину. Джокер бездумно погладил Бэтмена, который смеется, по подбородку коленом не зажатой ноги.

Шипы шлема вошли глубже — Бэтмен, который смеется, взял в рот до самого основания. Джокер чувствовал плотное кольцо его губ, движущихся вперед и назад: горячечная влажность, прохладный воздух и снова горячечная влажность. Шипы двигались в ранах синхронно: вперед, заставляя задохнуться болью, назад, выпуская нетерпеливые потоки крови — и с каждым движением удовольствие подскакивало еще, выше и выше.

Судорога неторопливо кралась вдоль голени, и Джокер подтолкнул ее: чуть повернул затекшую ногу и отпустил крюк. Чужие ладони сжали бедра крепче, судорога взвилась по ноге вверх, скрутила колено больно и сладко. Губы Бэтмена, который смеется, прижались к животу, шипы вошли в плоть до упора, и оргазм накатил сверху, квинтэссенцией ощущений. 

Боль и удовольствие иногда очень похожи, но только вместе с удовольствием боль имеет значение.

Темноту под крепко зажмуренными веками окрасили цветные искры, наслаждением свело бедра и спину и затопивший тело жар выбил из головы все мысли. Джокер нащупал плечи Бэтмена, который смеется, оперся, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Облизнулся, капая слюной на едва белеющий в темноте шлем — слюны было слишком много, как будто это у Джокера во рту был член.

— Мне нравится, когда мной одержимы, — заметил Джокер.

Бэтмен, который смеется, высвободил его застрявшую ногу, как будто это было в порядке вещей.

Вспыхнуло вдруг резервное освещение, облило задремавшие остовы станков нездоровым желтым светом.

Бэтмен, который смеется, поднялся на ноги. Мутный свет превращал его в уродливого голема, в монстра, сотканного из тени и света. Рот у него казался еще огромнее и еще ярче, выделялся пятном на выжелченном светом лице.

— Мы одержимы друг другом, — уродливо улыбнулся Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер неторопливо натянул штаны, застегнул ремень, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, куда укатилась оторванная пуговицу, и, не разглядев, разочарованно пощелкал языком.

— Мы? — переспросил он, наконец.

С шипов на шлеме Бэтмена, который смеется, капала кровь. Джокер подумал отстраненно, что сейчас Бэтмен, который смеется, поцелует его — и выколет ему глаза. Бэтмен, который смеется, вытер шип двумя пальцами, сунул пальцы в рот, плотно обхватив губами, в уголках которых блестела слюна.

Смех рождался где-то в груди, поднимался выше, застревал в глотке, царапал, как проглоченная кость. Джокер попытался рассмеяться, и не смог. Он не мог смеяться с того дня, как впервые столкнулся с Бэтменом, которые смеется.

Бэтмен, который смеется, смеялся за них двоих.

**Суббота**

Торговый центр ночью превращался в театр теней, в площадку для съемок фильма ужасов, в мешанину стеклянных дверей и пищащих рамок, выныривающих из темноты манекенов и светящихся эвакуационных выходов. Четыре этажа темноты, сонных эскалаторов, отключенных реклам и всепроникающего запаха моющих средств.

Пиджак был широковат Джокеру в плечах, но цвет имел подходящий: кремово-фиолетовый, с фиолетовыми же блестящими пуговицами. Джокер выдернул его с вешалки наугад, привлеченный светлым пятном в темноте магазина, а цвет разглядел уже в примерочной, где освещение включалось автоматически. Фасон Джокера не интересовал, а вот цвет удовлетворял вполне.

— Тебе больше идет красный, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер не слышал его шагов, но не удивился его появлению. Он ждал Бэтмена, который смеется, как ждут дождя, когда штормовое предупреждение объявили по центральному каналу — как неизбежности.

— А тебе больше пошла бы маска с ушками, — отозвался Джокер.

Он развернулся, отступил пружинисто и мягко, так, чтобы за спиной был проход вдоль примерочных и маячивший в конце выход в торговый зал.

— Она давно вышла из моды, — Бэтмен, который смеется, широко улыбнулся.

Красные губы разверзлись, обнажая жадные белые зубы, в щели между неплотно сомкнутыми челюстями жила темнота. Джокер отступил еще на шаг и автоматический свет из примерочной погас, скрывая улыбку Бэтмена, который смеется.

— Ты не убежишь от меня, — заверил его Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Не люблю бегать, — отозвался Джокер.

Он швырнул многоуровневую стойку для неподошедшей одежды под ноги Бэтмену, который смеется, и бросился вдоль примерочных. Джокер не собирался убегать, но и сдаваться без боя не собирался тоже. А для боя нужно было разжиться оружием.

Бэтмен, который смеется, не позволил ему этого: пальцы капканом впились в плечо, удар в бок сбил в сторону. Джокер врезался в прилавок животом и коленями, удар между лопаток распластал его грудью по столешнице.

Над прилавком загорелись вдруг серебристые конусы ламп, должно быть, сработали датчики движения.

— Ты будешь моим, — прошипел Бэтмен, который смеется.

Теперь в его голосе звучала одержимость.

— Как короток путь от симпатии к жажде обладания, — пробормотал Джокер, устраиваясь на прилавке поудобнее.

Брюки звучно треснули и упали к лодыжкам вместе с бельем, Джокер прогнулся, чтобы было удобнее стоять. Он догадывался, что будет дальше, и без удовольствия думал о том, что после нужно будет подобрать брюки в тон пиджаку. И ограбить аптеку.

— Секс — это не про любовь, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер почувствовал его горячее дыхание на своей шее и брезгливо передернул плечами.

— Да, мы это уже проходили, — отмахнулся Джокер. — Секс — это про власть. Можешь сразу переходить к насилию.

— Твое безумие так... банально, — почти удивленно проговорил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер почувствовал его горячие ладони на своих ягодицах и заставил себя расслабиться. Между ягодиц заскользило что-то жидкое, холодное и липкое, запахло облепихой и маслом.

— Крем для рук, — хмыкнул Джокер, — вот что банально.

Он не собирался соревноваться с Бэтменом, который смеется, в остроумии или безумии. На месте Бэтмена, который смеется, Джокер использовал бы кровь.

Пальцы толкнулись внутрь, остывшие под слоем смазки, скользкие и влажные — Джокер даже не понял, сколько их — и спину тут же свело коротким призраком судороги. Резкое движение внутрь, болезненное и грубое, потом неторопливое — наружу, и снова внутрь. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась дрожь, когда Бэтмен, который смеется, прижал Джокера к столешнице свободной рукой, надавив между лопаток.

— Не нужно притворств, — выговорил Бэтмен, который смеется, наваливаясь на Джокера сверху. — Я вижу твою дрожь. Ты считаешь, что все знаешь заранее. Что твое безумие позволяет тебе предугадывать, что же будет дальше. Ты видишь Готэм как на ладони, чувствуешь себя его властителем, его монстром. Мог ли ты предугадать мое появление? Мог ли предугадать, что я отберу у тебя этот город?

Пальцы двигались внутри грубо и быстро, жарко и влажно, резко и безжалостно. Растягивали, впивались, расходились внутри и сжимались в щепоть, вперед и назад, и снова вперед. С каждым словом Бэтмена, который смеется, Джокер чувствовал вжимающиеся в плоть костяшки. С каждым словом Бэтмен, который смеется, глубже вбивался в тело.

Было больно, и боль отвлекала внимание, раздражала. Боль не мешалась больше с возбуждением: возбуждения не было вовсе.

— Ты отобрал у меня не Готэм, — сказал Джокер наконец.

Бэтмен, который смеется, убил Бэтмена, и по сравнению с этой болью физическая боль едва ли была настоящей. От Бэтмена оставались теперь одни воспоминания: отрывистые слова, синие глаза в прорезях остроухого шлема, едва различимый запах сигарет. Воспоминания и только.

— Ты не любишь меня, — проговорил Бэтмен, который смеется, хрипло и тихо.

Горячий шершавый язык прошелся по линии челюсти Джокера, зубы клацнули у самого уха.

— Я не «не люблю тебя», — отозвался Джокер. — Просто ты — не мой Бэтмен.

Раскаленные и злые пальцы Бэтмена, который смеется, замерли внутри. Джокер расслабился, чтобы не получить серьезных повреждений, если Бэтмен, который смеется, вдруг вздумает засунуть в него кулак.

— Есть только я, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется. — И я буду всегда.

Распирающее ощущение внутри исчезло, должно быть, Бэтмен, который смеется, вытащил пальцы. Снова запахло облепихой и маслом, следующее прикосновение было медлительным, тягучим, сладким и Джокер улыбнулся, уткнувшись лицом в столешницу. 

Ничего не бывает навсегда, а бессмертия — не существует. Джокер был совершенно уверен: Бэтмена, который смеется, можно убить. Нужно было только придумать, как.

**Воскресенье**

Луна дрожала, спрятавшись за тучами, и ее несмелый свет едва освещал переулок. Кирпичная стена под лопатками была холодной и влажной, редкие капли дождя щекотали щеки.

— Опять загоняешь меня в угол, — Джокер растянул губы в улыбке, облизнулся. Свежий грим горчил — слишком толстым был слой.

Бэтмен, который смеется, шел к нему неторопливо, железо маски блестело от капель воды.

— В этой подворотне убивали тысячу раз, — заметил Джокер. — Должно быть, я тоже убивал здесь кого-то. И не раз. Не помню.

— Какой смысл запоминать своих мертвых? — ощерился Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Чтобы любить их, — Джокер пожал скованными одеждой плечами. — Их легко любить, если до этого ты не любил их живыми.

— Я не любил никого, — заверил его Бэтмен, который смеется.

Джокер хмыкнул. Любовь не имела значения, одержимость не имела значения, ничего не имело значение, кроме жизни. И кроме смерти.

Бэтмен, который смеется, принюхался, вытянув голову, как дикое животное.

— Ты не боишься, — заметил он.

— Я не умею бояться, — Джокер улыбнулся так широко, что закровили уголки губ. — Ты считаешь, что делал со мной пугающие вещи, но боль — это не страшно.

— Смерть — вот что страшно, — оскалился Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Откуда ты можешь знать? — Джокер склонил голову к плечу, поправил врезающийся в шею воротник рубашки. — Ты ведь ни разу не умирал.

Бэтмен, который смеется, подошел совсем близко. Он был выше ростом, нависал, даже когда просто стоял рядом, от него пахло мокрой кожей и насильственной смертью.

— Что сегодня по плану? — буднично уточнил Джокер. — Секс с использованием посторонних предметов?

— Мне нравится, когда ты болтаешь, — сказал Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Да, я нравлюсь тебе, ты говорил, — согласился Джокер.

Кожаный костюм Бэтмена, который смеется, застегивался на клепки. Они звонко щелкали, размыкаясь, когда белые пальцы с черными ногтями растягивали ткань в стороны. Член у Бэтмен, который смеется, оказался огромным и неправдоподобно бледным, как у мертвеца.

Стальные, как кандалы, пальцы сомкнулись на запястьях Джокера, вынуждая поднять руки над головой. Жар чужой кожи проникал даже сквозь ткань рубашки, рукава которой были заправлены в перчатки. Пряжка растерзанного ремня ударила по бедру, молния захлебнулась звеньями. Ткань, подгоняемая чужими пальцами, проехалась по сбитым коленям, спускаясь ниже. Джокер скривился, переступил с ноги на ногу, высвобождаясь из спущенных штанов. 

Горячий язык Бэтмена, который смеется, прошелся по его щеке, смазывая грим, смешивая красный, жирный, с пудровым белым. Джокер отвернулся, отстраняясь. Сердце стучало в груди глухо и ровно, как будто он стоял на эшафоте, и в солнечном сплетении растекалось злое предвкушение.

Бэтмен, который смеется, взялся за лацканы фиолетового пальто Джокера.

— Нет, — Джокер усмехнулся, демонстративно запахнув пальто. — Ты хочешь трахать меня, потому что я — Джокер. Символ смерти и разрушений, монстр Готэма, а не просто мужик в гриме.

— Я — единственный монстр в Готэме, — поправил его Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Что не отменяет того, что я прав, — Джокер улыбнулся, поймал на язык дождевую каплю. — Ты одержим мной. Одержим символом преступного мира Готэма. Одержим Джокером.

— Раньше было наоборот, — поморщился Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Кто знает, — нараспев отозвался Джокер. — Кто знает.

Бэтмен, который смеется, подхватил его под бедра, вздернул вверх. Лопатки проехались по кирпичной кладке стены, обдирая ткань пальто. Джокер обхватил Бэтмена, который смеется, ногами за пояс, от прикосновения к мокрой, холодной коже его одежды бедра пробило холодом.

Джокер никогда не боялся боли, но боль все равно оказалась оглушительной, разрывающей, ошеломительно-яркой. Чужой член вломился внутрь с хлюпаньем искалеченной плоти и горячо стало от крови, а не от удовольствия. Перед глазами поплыло, Джокер с шумом втянул воздух, до судорог сжал пальцы на плечах Бэтмена, который смеется. Ему некуда было отстраниться — чужие руки держали крепко.

Грим на лице смешивался с дождевой водой и слезами.

— Что может быть лучше насилия? — проговорил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Язык у него заплетался и сердце грохотало так, что Джокер слышал даже сквозь ватную пелену боли. Бэтмен, который смеется, прошелся языком по его щеке, слизывая слезы. Капли дождя, повисшие на концах его шипованной маски, мерцали драгоценными камнями.

Джокер обнял Бэтмена, который смеется, за шею, чтобы неторопливо снять перчатку с левой руки. Ткань упала на землю, в свете выглянувшей луны блестнули острые грани стекла, глубоко впившегося Джокеру под ногти. Яремная вена Бэтмена, который смеется, сладко дрожала под пальцами. 

— Убийство, — ответил Джокер.

Импровизированные стеклянные когти вспороли мертвецки белую кожу, в небо взметнулась струя крови, неправдоподобно яркой в ночной темноте. Бэтмен, который смеется, пошатнулся, и Джокер дернулся вперед, лишая его равновесия. Мокрый асфальт ударил по коленям, в правом что-то хрустнуло и, боль огнем прокатилась от колена до лодыжки. Джокер не обратил внимания. Заведя руки за голову, он вытянул из ножен спрятанный на спине под пальто огромный мясницкий нож.

Бэтмен, который смеется, силился расхохотаться, красное расплывалось под его головой, сочилось сквозь пальцы прижатой к шее мертвенно белой руки.

— Я не был уверен, что это тебя убьет, — заметил Джокер между делом. — Пришлось подстраховаться.

Лезвие ножа легло на выпачканную кровью шею Бэтмена, который смеется. Джокер надавил всем весом, чувствуя, как остро отточенная сталь входит в плоть.

— Меня... нельзя... убить... — выдавил Бэтмен, который смеется.

Его рука потянулась к шее Джокера, но не дотянулась, сорвалась, упав на локоть. Пальцы сжались тисками и Джокер надавил сильнее, чтобы убить Бэтмена, который смеется, раньше, чем тот утопит его в боли ломаемых костей.

— Я... бессмертен... — бормотал Бэтмен, который смеется.

— Смертельный удар — всегда смертельный удар, — отозвался Джокер. — Просто иногда его очень сложно нанести.

Бэтмен, который смеется, захохотал тихо и страшно, кровь булькала у него во рту, брызгала в стороны. Пальцы, стискивающие локоть Джокера, надавили с нечеловеческой силой, боль взвилась ослепленным зверем, прошила руку, сорвалась с губ криком. Джокер дернулся и лезвие ножа преодолело вдруг сопротивление шейных позвонков — и кандалы пальцев отпустили истерзанный локоть.

Слезы мешали смотреть. Джокеру было плевать на боль — у него были дела поважнее — но из-за слез картинка перед глазами плыла и мутнела. Пришлось вытереть глаза рукавом, оставив на фиолетовой ткани густой слой белого грима, и надавить на нож сильнее.

Лезвие звякнуло, наконец, об асфальт, голова в шипованной маске откатилась в сторону — Джокер поймал ее здоровой рукой.

— Я — единственный монстр в Готэме, — выговорил Джокер непослушными губами.

Маска поддалась с трудом, шипы изрезали перчатки и ладони, вспороли рукав рубашки, а потом металлические створки раскрылись и Джокер отбросил бесполезную железку в сторону.

Вместо синих глаз на мертвом лице Бэтмена, который смеется, зияли глубокие рытвины заживших шрамов. Следы от маски глубоко врезались в смертельно бледную кожу. Красный рот застыл в нерожденном смехе, обнажив черные от крови зубы.

Бэтмен, который смеется, был совсем не похож на Брюса Уэйна, на Бэтмена, которым Джокер был одержим.

Бэтмен, который смеется, был очень на него похож.

Джокер прижал отрубленную голову Бэтмена к своей груди и безнадежно, горько расхохотался.

  
  


Ноябрь-декабрь 2020


End file.
